Contests to Conroversy
by brebre15
Summary: The gang has to join the PCA dance team. But danceing is definantly not for everyone. How will it turn out for everyone? Dana, Logan, Zoey, Chase, Nicole, Michael, and Lola are in my story. DL& CZ
1. Dentention and Fittings

**Contests to Controversy.**

**Chapter 1- Detention and fittings.**

**A/N: I have no ideas for my other stories. But I will finish this one, I promise. This idea came to me when I was jumping on my trampoline. I plan for it to have 10 or more chapters.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Zoey101. Even though I wish I did.**

"I can't believe we all have to join the dance team.(Does PCA have a dance team?) I mean who wants to go out in front of people and do stunts on a trampoline." Dana said as she was sitting in detention with Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Michael, Chase, and Logan. They all got detention for LOGAN starting a food fight.

"Well it doesn't matter. We have to do it anyway." Zoey said.

"I can't believe they want me to do stunts on a trampoline when I could be doing experiments." Quinn thought outloud.

As for the boys, they had to join too. Just then the Dean walked in. Everyone looked up.

"Students," the Dean started."the gymnastics coach, Coach Laura, has asked that you all come by the gym after you leave here. She is going to measure you for uniforms.Understand?"

"Yes sir." everyone mumbled.

"Good, you may go." Dean Rivers said.

They all got up and headed to the gym. All the girls wondered what the uniforms would look like.

**(In the gym. 4:00pm)**

"Ah, here you are." Coach Laura said.

"Well," She continued. "Let's talk a little about the uniforms. I'll talk, you listen. Take it all in, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now for the boys. Three of you I see. You will wear blue pants, white t-shirts, and tennis shoes. Girls, the five of you will have a very unique something. You will wear blue skirts, purple t-shirts, and tennis shoes. All your tennis shoes will be white with purple stripes. Any questions?" She said.

"No."

"Well your one heck of a group. Ok so first I need your names, dorms, and shoe sizes."

"Why shoe sizes?" Dana asked already a little upset about her new 'uniform', if you could call it that.

"Well, they don't make white shoes with purple stripes. So, PCA orders them." Laura explained.

"Oh." Dana said and sat back on the bleachers. Doing so, she fell into Logan.

"Ok you sir standing and the girl with you. Come here." Laura said before either of them could begin arguing.

"Ok Miss, your name." Laura said taking out a clipboard.

" Dana Cruz, room 101 Brenner Hall, and I wear 71/2's." Dana said without letting Laura ask more.

**(A/N: I'm made up her shoe size.)**

"Thank you." Laura said after she wrote it down.

A/N: Ok there. I was bored. I have many ideas for this. Review. :-


	2. The beginning of the worst

Contests to Controversty.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the worst

Dana's POV:

Well yay. Today's the first practice for the stupid DANCE team. Why would I want to join a Dance team. Nicole loves it. Zoey thinks she will be captin. The coach, Laura, will tell us who captin and co-captin are today. Yesterday we tried on our uniforms, and Laura did a fake routine and we, even the guys, had to show her it. Logan, Michael, and Nicole totally stunk. Zoey was ok. According to Laura I was the best.

"Dana get up, if we're late Laura will kill us." Zoey said from behind me somewhere.

"Fine I'm up." I said as I flipped over to see Zoey in her blue skirt and purple tee. Nicole had on the same and was tying her shoes.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Doing so, I ran into Logan in the hall. He smirked at me at walked on. He walked a few steps and turned around.

" I hope I'm one of the guys throwing you in the air." He said.

" Jerk." I yelled after him.

I walked into the bathroom. When I got back to my room a few minutes later, Zoey and Nicole were working on one of the routines Laura wanted us to work on. I watched them from the door.

"One, two, three, four. No Nicole you step left first." Zoey said

"No Laura said right first then left." Nicole said.

"Guys," I said, "You're both wrong. Laura said you go back then right then left. Ok? "

"Yea" They both said.

"Good" I said.

**In the gym, 9:00 am Saturday**

**Normal POV:**

"Ok is everyone ready to hear what there part is." Laura said more as a statement then a question.

"Yea." A few people mumbled.

"Ok then, Nicole Bristow you will be in the front row dancing on floor."

"Cool!" Nicole screeched.

"Zoey Brooks, your co-captin and a flyer." Laura said sounding proud.

"Ok." Zoey said dissapointment in her voice.

" Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky will be with Nicole up front." Laura said almost mumbling.

"YES." Lola and Quinn screamed together.

"Dana Cruz, you are the other flyer and captin. Now for the guys." Laura said beaming at me.

"No no and no, no way is some boy gonna throw me in the air and try to catch me. I refuse." Dana said, looking at Logan as she did.

"Dana calm down you are doing it no matter what." Laura argued.

"Fine." Dana said.

"Chase Matthews, Chris Tomson, and James Moore"**(made up the last two)**

"Chase you will throw and hold Zoey, Chris you will be on his right, and James on his left as a spotter." Laura said.

"Logan you will hold up Dana, Michael on his left and Glenn on his right as a spotter. Got it?" Laura asked.

_OH NO!_ Dana thought. _Logan's wish came true._ "NO." Dana said.

"What do you mean no?" Laura asked.

"I mean no way is Logan gonna throw me in the air." Dana said.

"Ah come on Dana are you scared?" Logan said in a mommy type voice like i was five.

"No, but I'm not going to stand on you shoulders and what not in a skirt." Dana shot back.

"You know you want me." Logan said.

Zoey whispered "You just gotta let them fight sometimes" in Laura's ear. She nodded and sat down with Zoey to watch them.

"I hate you Logan."

"I love you Dana."

"Liar." Dana shot.

"Oh I'm a liar?" Logan asked.

"Yea, a lying jerk." Dana shot back.

Laura stood up.

"HEY!" she shouted over them.

"I am not going to listen to this. Now what do you guys have to say for yourselves?"

Before Dana could say anything Logan pushed her down on the bleachers.

"Logan Reese." Laura said. But it was to late.

"Here's what I have to say." Logan said and leaned down next to Dana.

She was so shocked that before she could push him away, he kissed her. She kissed back.

Laura looked at Zoey and said, "Are they always like this."

"Yea mostly. They fight till one of them gives up, and somehow end up kissing. It's weird." Zoey said.

" I can tell." Laura said.

By then Logan was off of Dana and she sat up looked around but said nothing.

**A/N: How is it? In case your wondering they enter dance contests. The controversy happens much later. I know what I want to happen I just have to get there..lol**


	3. Practice doesn't always make perfect

Chapter 3

Practice doesn't always make perfect.

"Ok" Laura said, "Let's start practicing."

"Dana,Logan, Glenn, and Michael on the left and Zoey, Chase, Chris and James on the right. Nicole, Lola, and Quinn up front." Laura said as they went where she said.

"Nicole is in front in a split, Lola and Quinn behind her leaning down toward her. Good. Now, Dana in front of Logan and Zoey in front of Chase. Good. Now, Chase and Logan are going to lift you girls up and Zoey will put her foot on Chris's shoulder, and Dana will do the same on Glenn's shoulder."

"But how do we get to that point? Are they just gonna grab our waists and throw us on their shoulders?" Zoey asked, looking worried.

"No, James and Michael will help Chase and Logan. Logan and Chase will put out their hands and you and Dana will step into them, and once you're up there you will turn around carefully. Also, Nicole will be lifted up by Quinn and Lola. Dana and Zoey will grab her arms, pull her up then place her on Quinn and Lola's shoulder's in a spilt. Okay? Let's try." Laura said quicker than Nicole even could have said it.

Laura started the music. _Great here we go_ Dana thought, as she turned to face Logan at the same time Zoey turned. The music got louder and the Zoey and Dana looked at each and at the same time put one foot in the boy's hand.

"Dana, this is a good view." Logan smirked at Dana, as he lifted her up on his hands.

"Ha ha" Dana said sarcasticly as she and Zoey turned to face Laura. They went to put their foot out but Dana lost balance.

"Ahhh" she said as she fell. It took both Logan and Michael to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Are you okay, Dana?" Michael and Logan said at the same time.

"No, I hurt my ankle" Dana sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you all tomorrow, practice is over for today." Laura said.

"Logan that was all your fault." Dana said as she stumbled to stand up.

"Why is it my fault?" He asked as he caught Dana as she fell toward him.

"Because if you hadn't said anything to me I wouldn't have fell." Dana said still half laying in his arms.

"GUYS" Michael said, " Can we just forget it? Logan you distracted her, and Dana you turned around to fast I saw you. Okay it was both your faults."

**A/N: Okay kind of boring I know, but I need a way to get where I want to. I also need ideas for when and where the first compition should be. I think it should be close to the school.**

**Breanna(brebre15...formerly zoey101fan4ever)**


	4. I Hate Dancing!

Contests to Controversy

Chapter 4!

I hate dancing!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101:(**

**Dana's Point of View!**

God I can't believe Logan! Why does he do this to me? First we were making out and having a good time. Then he distraced me during practice and I fell off his freakin shoulders. I'm glad Michael and him caught me. Zoey still hasn't talked to me about it and to say the truth, I don't think I want her to. Then my cell beeps and I have a text message.

_Dana,_

_I'm srry bout 2day. I was all my fault. I hope you can forgive me. Cuz I want 2 take u 2 a movie 2nite. Is that cool??_

_Love Logan_

Oh man. Now he wants me to go out with him. TONIGHT!!!! I can't say no to him and he knows it. He always uses that against me. Whenever he wants to kiss me or take me on a date, he uses that. I hate him and I hate dancing!!! Man, why does he do this to me? He knows I like him, so he knows I'll say yes. I should post a sign: _Anyone with ideas how to deal with people who know your secrets contact Dana Cruz!_

No that won't work, because with my luck he'd be the one to contact me. BEEP! Great he texted me again.

_Dana,_

_I no u got my last message. Answer me!!! Please Dana…I want to tell you something but not over a text message. Please meet me at the movies!!!_

_Love Logan_

Crap! Crap! Crap!!! I wonder what he wants to tell me. I'll go I just won't let him kiss me. Oh, who am I kidding. He'll try to kiss me, and I'll let him like always. I wish I was not who I am right now. Well now I'm gonna go get ready I guess.

**A/N: Short I know..but I have writer's block. Also anyone who writes Zoey101 read this next sentence. Me and my cousin want you too write stories. Well, at the list of Tv shows it says how many stories each show has…we looked them over and Zoey101 is not in the 30!!! It has 1,025 last time I checked. There is a story with 32,015!! Buffy: the vampire slayer.. we need to beat it..one we can probably beat soon is Bill which has about 1,058 recently. So lets beat these storys. Show people how awsome Zoey101 is!**

**Brebre15(breanna)…formerly Zoey101fan4ever!**


	5. One date changes everything!

Contests to Controversy

Chapter 5

One date changes everything!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...:(**

**Zoey's Pov:**

I can't believe Dana fell at practice. She ruined everything. I just got to my room. Before I could put my key in, Dana opened the door. She looks surprised to see me. Then I noticed her outfit. She was wearing a knee-length skirt with a baby blue tank top. She must be going out. I'd ask but I don't feel like talking to her.

**End Pov**

Dana walked out of the dorm and down the hall. Nicole and Lola were practicing everything they could by themselves. Quinn was there but not doing much. They said hi to Dana and she waved. When she got outside she headed to the beach. She was supposed to go to Sushi Rox, but not for twenty minutes. She sat down in the sand and dug her toes in. Logan had seen Dana walk toward the beach so he decided to follow her. When she sat down he walked up and tapped her shoulder.

"Logan! You scared the crap out of me!" Dana yelled as she jumped up.

"Sorry." Logan said as he sat down beside Dana who had just sat down again.

"What do you want Reese? You said to meet you at Sushi Rox at 5:30. It's 5:00." She said as she looked out at the ocean.

"Well I wanted to see you sooner." He barely said before kissing her.

They kissed for about two minutes. Dana pulled away.

"Listen Logan. I like you and you unfortunantly know that. But I don't like you enough for this. I have to go." Dana said and got up and ran off.

**A/N: Ok that was a filler chapter. I needed something. Any ideas let me know!**

**Brebre15**


	6. Talking to Logan

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Yea...still no.**

**A/N: SOOO sorry it took so long!! Read and Review!**

**---------------------------**

**Logan's Pov:**

Shoot. I thought she really liked me. Her words stung. _But I don't like you enough for this._ She ran. I got up and ran up to some kids.

"Seen Dana?" I asked.

"Yep. She went towards Brenner." Some kid answered. I think his name's Matt, but I don't know.

"Thanks." I said and ran toward Brenner.

I ran up the stairs and saw Dana trying to find her key. I walked up to her and leaned against the wall. She glanced at me and glared. That's a first. Ever since I found out she liked me, she seemed to be glaring less and less until there weren't any.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the beach." I said quietly. She glanced up as she pulled out her key.

"Whatever..." She mumbled.

"Dana...please. I'm sorry." I didn't move. I didn't want to mess up this chance of talking to her. She put her key in the lock and opened the door. Nobody was there.

"I don't care Logan. Go away."

"Dana..." I pleaded.

"Logan...I said go away." She said sharply.

"Dana...why won't you let me explain?" I asked her softly.

She seemed to think about it, "I don't care what your reason Logan. I just...I thought you liked me too." She whispered the last part and slowly started to close the door.

"But I do."

"You have a crappy way of showing it." She whispered and closed the door.

"Dana..." I said through the door. I backed up and sat down on the wall facing her room.

**Meanwhile on the other side...Dana's Pov:**

I heard him say my name one more time after I closed the door. I walked over and layed on my bed. After about ten minutes I heard Zoey and Nicole come in. I glanced up at them. Lola was there to. They looked at me. Lola looked cofused and Nicole looked...well she's Nicole, what do you think? Zoey looked at me then Lola, then Nicole.

"Any praticular reason that Logan is sitting on the wall outside the room?" Lola asked.

"He is?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"We covered that. The question is why." Nicole said.

"I don't know." I tried.

"Yes, you do. Tell us." Lola said.

"Fine I know. I was supposed to meet him at the movies and...I went to the beach until it was time. He came up and started kissing me. After awhile, I pushed away and ran off. He followed me back here and he tried to explain but I wouldn't let him." I told them.

"Why not?" Lola asked. Lola and I are pretty close so she knows how to help.

"I just...didn't want him to say something sweet and kiss me again. He knows I like him, Lola. He uses it against me." I whispered the last part.

"Want me to talk to him?" She asked.

"If you want to, I guess." I replied and put my face back into the pillow. I heard her go out the door.

**Lola's Pov:**

I looked at Logan sitting on the floor. Our eyes met but he quickly looked away. I sat down next to him gaining weird looks from some passing girls.

"Logan..." I said softly.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened with Dana?" I asked.

"I'm sure she told you." He said with no emotion.

"She did. But I want to hear your side." I told him

"Why?" He asked.

"I just do, Logan. Please." I pressed.

"I really like her, Lola. I messed up big time. And her words, they hurt me so bad. Did she tell you what she said?" He asked. I almost felt bad.

"No."

"She said, _Listen Logan. I like you and you unfortunantly know that. But I don't like you enough for this. I have to go._ Then she ran off. It hurt, Lola."

"Why don't you tell her that?" I asked lightly.

"She won't let me." He said softly.

"I think she's just afraid. Logan, I know she likes you a lot. You have to give her time. Maybe like two days. Then try to talk to her. If she still won't listen, try emailing her, texting her, or even writing her a note and sticking it under the door. Anything Logan. It might be easier for her to understand if she's not around you." I explained.

"Why?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that.

"That's just how she is. There's no real reason." I told him.

"You think she'd-" He was interrupted by Dana coming out of the dorm. She looked at us and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Dana." Logan said softly. I know she heard him though.

"I'm going to...go see what Nicole and Zoey are doing." I stated and stood up. As I passed Dana, I whispered in her ear. "Let him explain." and then continued walking.

**Dana's Pov:**

I heard what Lola said, and maybe I should listen to him. I leaned back against the wall beside the door so that I was facing him.

"Are you going to let me explain?" He asked, looking kind of hopeful.

"I guess." I said quietly.

"You wanna sit?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Ok, I understand." He stated and looked me in the eyes.

"Talk." I ordered.

"Ok. Dana, I'm just gonna tell you what I told Lola, ok?" I nodded. "I really like you, Dana. I know you think I don't, but I do. And when you said that today at the beach, it hurt. I know I messed up, but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for...using you. If you can call it that. I like you a lot and...I thought if I kept kissing you, it would make you like me more not less. I'm sorry." He finished and looked at me.

"I...I understand. I forgive you." I almost whispered. He stood up.

"Really?" He asked. I thought he'd come toward me, but he didn't.

"Yea." I said softly, and once again he didn't move.

"That's good." He said slowly, but still didn't move.

"Why did you follow me here today?" I asked.

"To try to explain. But you wouldn't listen."

"Oh. I thought...I don't know what I thought. But that wasn't it." I tried to give some reason.

"So..." He said looking at the floor.

I took a step foward and he looked up. I took the few more steps so that I was right in front of him.

"Thanks...for explaining. Most guys wouldn't." I smiled and he returned it. I know I'll regret this but I don't care right now.

I leaned foward and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but relaxed into it. He leaned back on the wall so I was leaning on him a little. We broke away, breathless. I smiled.

"Wow." I whispered. That was the best kiss I've ever had.

He pushed my hair out of my face and really smiled. All the other times we've kissed, it was kinda like Logan was forcing me. He wasn't, but it seemed that way. This time I started it. I wonder if this will work out right. Gosh, I hope it does.

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated I know. I had major writer's block on this story. Review and I'll try to update.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
